The Youth of Hoenn Chapter 1
by Jade Perilous
Summary: Janie, a girl with big dreams that will never come true or so she thinks , and Elite Four Sidney are both searching for a life long companion. Will they find one?


The Youth of Hoenn

Chapter 1

Janie stared out the window. There were tears in her peridot colored eyes. She focused her gaze on a couple laughing at some inside joke that she would never be in on. They had two Delcatties trotting on either side of them. Janie sighed and pulled her long violet hair into a Flannery style ponytail. She was tired of being ignored. She might as well have never been born, or be invisible whenever she went outside. She had next to nothing, so no wonder. She wasn't rich, or a well known pokemon trainer. She wasn't a scientist or a member of the evil warring teams, Team Aqua or Magma. She didn't compete in contests or have any rare pokemon. Heck, she didn't have _any_ pokemon in her name. She lived far away from where most trainers started, which was Littleroot Town. Well, it was worse than just plain old far away; she lived on the other side of the region! She lived in the center of her town, the center for aspiring pokemon champions and tourists alike.

Janie lived in Evergrade City.

And so did the boy of her dreams. The one she would never have.

It was just another day for Sidney of the Elite Four. There was nothing to do except battle trainers who were clearly full of themselves and had weren't at all ready for the Elite challenge that lied ahead of them. Even they did beat Sidney, he'd see trainers walking out, looking deflated, after another member defeated them.

Let's just put it this way. It was boring. Thank god the building was closing for the day. Then he'd finally get a break. He ran his hand through his bright red mohawk and smiled ever so slightly. After his he could go relax in his room, munch on Oreos, and watch TV. Maybe if he got Mom's permission, he go could into town and explore parts of the city that he'd never been before. Maybe he'd find some new pokemon to add to his collection near Victory Road. And maybe, just maybe, he'd find someone who wasn't conceited. Someone to be his friend. A human friend. Not a reporter, not just another trainer who didn't know what they were doing. Someone who was more than a pretty face. A grin flashed across Sidney's face. That was going to be difficult, finding that someone. But then again, he liked challenges. They made his life all the more interesting.

_All my goals are just a fucking fantasy, _Janie thought to herself as she sank into her plushy red beanbag. More tears came, streaming down her face like raindrops. There was nothing she could do, except go to sleep, and visit the world she had created through her dreams: one where everything wasn't wrong, and his bright red mohawk would be between her fingers as she playfully messed with his hair. He would whisper something in her ear, and she would laugh, as it would be their joke, one that no one else could understand. Only he would.

But, as stated before, it was all just a fantasy. A wish that couldn't be granted. She slowly closed her eyes, letting the world's colors fade and blend into a simple black. She let everything go, gave in to the pulls of her fantasy world, inviting her back for yet another joyful experience. One that could only happen in her mind, because joy never came into her life. Not even once.

"Mightyena! Come on boy! Let's go inside!" Sidney shouted across the field. Mitghtyena came zooming down the hill and jumped on his owner, almost knocking him over.

"Mightyena, down boy!" Sidney responded as gently as he could to his pokemon. Mightyena obeyed. The pokemon sat down and lowered his head, as if he could sense that something was wrong. He probably could, too.

Sidney went inside and plodded up the stairs. He pulled open the door to his room, found the remote, and pressed the power button. Instantly, the TV flashed to life. There was some reporter dude going on about how there was a recent outbreak of Skitty on Route 106 or whatever. He wasn't really paying attention. Sidney collapsed on his bed and called Mightyena. He sprang up, and gave Sidney an affectionate lick before settling down next to his owner.

"Damn, Mightyena, these days keep repeating themselves. It's like nothing's ever going to change," Sidney sighed as he ran his fingers through his pokemon's fur. Mightyena grunted in agreement and closed his eyes. It was then that Sidney realized just how tired he was. He laid back and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was asleep. Asleep and dreaming of his new friend.


End file.
